whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Board of Directors (WTA)
The Board of Directors of Pentex is group of individuals who jointly oversee the activities of the entire organization. Overview The Pentex holding company is operated differently from most businesses. The basic management structure of Pentex, however, is the same as it is for almost every corporation. The company is controlled by a Board of Directors. Unlike the boards of directors of other companies, Pentex is controlled by humans who are in the direct service of the Wyrm. While a vast number of other corporations serve the Wyrm, they do so unknowingly, out of human greed. Every action performed by Pentex's Board of Directors is taken only to strengthen the Wyrm. Through the Pentex Board of Directors, the Wyrm initiates its black plan to ruin Gaia. Unfortunately for the Wyrm, more than one manifestation of itself is trying to direct the company; this often puts one facet of the Wyrm in conflict with another. Each human on the Board of Directors has his own idea of how and what to strive for in service to the dark power. While this makes for intense, drawn-out board meetings, it seldom interferes with the destruction of the environment. Even with personal interest and human grudges, each board member is willing to compromise as long as the ultimate end is achieved. The Board of Directors holds its meetings in the Pentex central headquarters and in the various branch headquarters. Sitting in darkened, smoke-filled rooms, these powerful servants of darkness make decisions affecting countless fellow creatures. The meetings often include profit reports, marketing reports, and other standard business activities, but they also include reports on environmental damage and reports from lesser spirits which serve the Wyrm. The Board looks at the overall affectiveness and efficiency of its policy in terms of the negative effects on humanity and the destruction of Gaia. The Board constantly travels (being hands-on management), making sure as much damage is being done as the company can get away with (and it can get away with a great deal). The Board even holds some of its meetings on company jets traveling from one location to another. This is rare, however, for each board member fears being in such a vulnerable position with all the other board members around. As with most major corporations, the Pentex Board of Directors is composed only of older men. Each of the board members shares a special relationship to the Wyrm. Each serves a particular facet of it and it rewards each man for his service; these rewards range from the subtle to the grotesque. One trait all board members share is their inhumanity. They have become rich and powerful off the rape of the planet, and are traitors to the Human race. Known Members * Controlling Directors Benjamin Rushing, Peter Culliford, Adrian Newberry, Chase Lamont, Harold Zettler and Franklin Rubin. * Subdivision Chiefs Hiro Yamazaki, Kathryn Mollett, Francesco, Andre Baptiste and Ursula Crane. * The Fallen Enzo Giovanni, Danforth Stern and Donald Gauntley. * The New Directors Frédéri Pochard, Ian Robertson and Mike Dragons-Wrath. * The Losers Sir Frederick Appleton, Dr. Bentley Chism , Jimmy Farrington, David Kaufman and Darrien Terrell/Lord Aludian Thex. * Others Out W20 Version Frederick Kromrich, Elliot Meiche, James Kiker and Robert Allred. Gallery BoardOfDirectorsPentex.jpg File:Pentex20anBotW.jpg|W20 Book of the Wyrm Reference *WTA: Book of the Wyrm, p. 29-30 *WTA: Book of the Wyrm Second Edition, p. 58-61 *W20: W20 Book of the Wyrm, p. 54-66 *WTA: Breathe Deeply (Novel) Category:Wyrm Category:Pentex Category:Pentex people